1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid body for growing plants, especially plant seedlings.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A solid body in the form of a planting and cultivating container used, in particular, for cultivating and raising plants is known (DE 195 16 572 C2). The container comprises a bottom wall part and a side wall part embodied in a single piece therewith. The wall parts are made of coconut fibers bound into a coconut fabric by means of latex. Plants are placed into the container together with earth. When large numbers of plants are involved, this container, by its nature, requires a relatively large area and is also relatively expensive. Moreover, planting the plants entails more work, because humus or earth mixtures must first be put into the container. Further, because the planting and cultivating container must possess a certain strength, at least its side wall parts are reinforced with one or more integrated stiffening ribs formed by material compression. Such containers are very expensive when high piece numbers are involved. On the other hand, containers produced from coco fibers and latex can decompose biologically, so that the disadvantages associated with plastic containers, metal containers and the like do not occur.
When containers of the above type cannot be used because the space required by the seedlings is not available, the problem is posed of how to nonetheless benefit from the biological decomposability of containers made from coco fibers and latex. Another problem is raised by the materials to be placed in the container, such as earth, humus or growth-promoting fertilizers.